My life in one time and another
by kilstrnewb
Summary: Long ago there were four powerful beings. Two of them everypony knows as the princess of Equestria, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, the third was Discord the spirit of chaos. However nopony remembers the fourth. He was from another world. He had a rough beginning to life, but grew into a great man from his experiences with his friends.
1. Chapter 1

Me in an old world

As I grew up with my two best friends, Celestia and Luna, we shared a special bond. Long before I knew what I was going to do with my life my destiny was written. While my many years in Equestria I had done so much for the country. I had single handily stopped a giant meteor from destroying the planet, made a dragonicus an ally to the pony race, saved 2 princess from being murdered, made the most powerful army in the world, helped engineer new ways of building housing and/or just buildings in general, and made peace with the griffin empire. I have also made a few own personal achievements. Becoming the Commander of the entire pony army, gaining the ability of magic with a massive amount of energy(I will explain later), becoming a hero to Equestria, made the princess of Equestria fall in love with me, however I did not know of this right away. But I am getting ahead of myself, my name is Connor S. Allison and I was sent to Equestria when I was five years old.

You may wonder how I got there, well it is really simple, but for a five year old child it is not very easy to comprehend. You see my father, who was a great man, may his soul rest in peace, was a scientist that was trying to find a way to break down humans, animals, plants, etc. to an atomic level and then move the atoms of the human, animal, plant, etc. somewhere else, really you don't need all of the fancy words and phrases to explain what he was trying to say. Scientists are always trying to complicate things, it just means he is trying a build a teleportation device. He had started this project before I was even born, long before I was was only 19 when he graduated form Stanford University.

He met my mother in his second year of college because they became room mates. They were great friends for the time they were in college, but my father wanted to be more than friends. He decided since they knew each other, better than they knew themselves he would propose on the graduation party. I know right, he just pops the question, they had never been on one date before. However she was so happy that he asked her. It turns out she loved him back all this time, she just didn't know how to ask him. They were married nine months to the day I was born however I was born seven years after they got married. Nine months to the day is quite accurate, I wonder sometimes why they chose that day. My mother also helped out on the teleporter from time to time.

He had started the project when he was out of college and had a research grant from the military to begin his research. After god knows how long, he had thought he had finally got the teleporter to work. He was so happy he called my mother to his lab and they celebrated. Later that year the Allison family became one of the most rich families not in the US, not in North American, but in the entire world.

The animal he had started with were lab rats because they were cheap and they would be rematerialized where he programmed the teleporter to teleport them to a certain location. After all the time he put into his research he had finally made his project work. I was only three years old when he had finally made the machine work. In the two year period between my third and fifth years of life my father had received many prizes and made many teleporter's for the army, navy, etc.

Well one day my dad and I were in his old lab where the first teleporter was, he abandoned the old lab because he got a better one when he proved the teleporter worked. Every though he had not been in this lab for two years he still was going through old memories that meant a lot to him. Well, what he failed to realize was the security defenses he put up were no longer operational, he turned them off a year and ten months ago. While we were, I'm sorry he was going through old memories, some assassin were coming to kill my father because one of the scientists that was hired to help my father make the teleporter work believed he should have gotten the better life. There were six scientists on the team, and he was second in command.

The assassins snuck through the facility with stealth and speed. They eventually found the old lab. What the assassins didn't realize was my father had great hearing and could easily everything in his surroundings. However, the only way in or out of the old lab was through the only door in the room. My dad thought fast on how to save me because he believed they would kill me to. So he put me in a very convenient basket that could hold me, and put me in the teleporter. I was asleep the entire time. He was starting to power up the machine and set coordinates to an old friend of his, but during the power up sequence the assassins shot one of the massive power cables and one of the atom splicers which made machine malfunctioned.

However the machine still worked, but it lost the ability to choose where to send me. My father had no idea where I would go, but as long as I was away from here it was better place. Oh how right he was. That is the start of a very long journey, and the beginning of a new and better life for me and many other lives.

(There will be dialect in the next chapter, this is also my first fan fiction, and criticism is fine.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In Equestria there was King Solance the ruler of the day. There also was Queen_ and they had two daughters. Their names were Celestia and Luna, the two princess of Equestria. But right now they are irrelevant; however a young mare named Sun Daisy is, but everypony just calls her Daisy. Daisy was taking a morning stroll through the town she lived in. Daisy was on the edge of the forest when she heard a something come from inside of the forest.

"Now what was that?" Daisy said. She then heard something that sounded like a young male colt crying in the forest. Daisy reacted by running in the forest to fin the colt and protect it from any danger. Then she would find his parents and return him to them. Daisy went about 36 feet into the forest, but could not find the colt. She then heard the crying come from behind her. So she turned around, but what she found was not a colt, but a strange looking creature. "What could this young or I hope young being?"

What scared her was when the creature said, "Where are my daddy and mommy. Where is my daddy? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." "He can talk…I wonder where….whatever this thing is parents are?" Daisy then decided to see if she could calm the young creature down. So she came up to the creature and said very happily, "hello there little where are your parents?" The creature then looked at her with teary eyes, "I don't know, I was taking a nap because daddy was playing with the shiny thing and now I don't see him. Do you know where my daddy is?"

Daisy was heartbroken; she couldn't believe any creature would abandon their own children in a place he has obviously never been in. So she decided she would take the child as her own, and maybe find out what it is. "It is ok little one, I will take care of you until I can find your mommy and daddy." The seemed to calm down a little and eventually said, "Ok, but only until you find my daddy and mommy." So she picked up the basket the creature was in and she set off for home.

4 years later

Daisy had been looking for my parents for 4 years now. She had found out from me that my species are called humans. I knew this because I could remember my father saying it a few times. I could also remember my name was Connor Sage Allison. After looking for a year for my parents Daisy decided that I needed to be put into school.

So after some paperwork she got me into a public school for young colts and fillies. The first day of school was very strange, but the kids in the class as well as the teacher accepted me into the class. I had learned about many things like math, English, history, science, the three different types of ponies, and many other things.

Today I was walking to school with my new best friend Ruff Jumper, but I just call him RJ. He is a Pegasus pony. "So Connor, what are you doing this Friday?" "I don't know, what are you doing?" "Same, I don't know what to do." "Yeah, everything is kind of getting boring here."

So we continued our walk to school. When we got there we saw an Earth pony bullying a small filly. "Alright, give me your lunch money and I won't hurt you." "But I can't, I need it to buy my lunch." "Give it to me, or I will break you hoof!" Well I would have none of that, so I ran as fast as I could at that bully. I slammed into him and he went flying. He hit the flag pole, knocked out cold. "Are you ok?" I said. She said, "Yes, thank you."

She walked away, and I went over to the bully, that was slowly waking up. I got in his face and said very sternly, "If I ever see or hear you are bullying anypony ever again, I will do something worse than what I did today. He had a look that said, "Oh crap, he's going to kill me." He slowly nodded, got up, and walked away with a limp.

After that whole fiasco we went into the school house and got on with our day. At the end of the day the teacher made an announcement, "next week we will be going to the capital of Equestria to see the city and we will be able to see the palace as well. However you need to get a permission slip signed before we go, so get it signed as soon as possible. Now go have a good day, school is dismissed." I couldn't believe it; I would be going to the capital of Equestria to see the sights. At least if I get the permission slip signed.

When I got home the first thing I did was go to Daisy. "Daisy, can I ask you something?" "Yes Connor, what is it?" "Well today at school the teacher said we could be going to the capital, but I have to get a permission slip signed first, I was wondering if you sign it for me." "Of course Connor, just let me see the slip and you can go." "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you…." She signed the slip and I sleep well that night very well. I turned it in the next day.

Finally after waiting a week we were finally going to the capital. "Alright everypony we are heading off, please give me your slips if you haven't already" the teacher said. The children that haven't turned in there slips yet did so. We as a group all went to the train station to board the train to the capital. The teacher says it is a 4 hour train ride so I brought a book to pass the time. The only thoughts that were in mind were, "I wonder what new things I'm going to see today."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Princess Celestia position)

Today is going to be very different for once. We are going to meet ponies from one of the many colonies in Equestria. Finally my sister and I can do something new for once. My sister and I may only be eight years old, but we are no different than any other pony out in Equestria. Our father is the king of Equestria and we are princess of Equestria. There is a slight difference between my father, mother, my sister, and I to the other ponies of Equestria. We are not regular earth, Pegasus, of unicorn ponies; no we are a rare race known as Alicorns. There are not many of us in the world. Our race shares all three qualities of the other ponies. But still life is boring when your father is always trying to protect you from everything in the world.

"Oh I'm so excited, new ponies are coming here to see the castle. Oh I hope I make new friends." I said. "Everypony believes thou are very pleasurable to be around, yet nopony ever wants to spend time with us" said my sister Luna. "Oh Luna, stop being so negative. You will make friends eventually." "Thou has said that before many a time. We are starting to believe that we will never make any close companions". "Just give it time, you will, trust me." "Ok Sister."

We then went about our daily rounds, doing whatever we can to pass the time. There is not much my sister and I can do in a massive castle. It may be a big place to live, but there is not much you can do other than watch representatives from other places in the world come to the castle from time to time. That is still very boring, their always talking about things I don't much care for. But today may be very different.

(My position)

'Oh my Solance, this is taking forever. Is there really nothing we can do on this train? I would think they would give use something to do' I thought to myself. "Hey, Connor, are you as bored as I am?" "Probably, I wonder when we will be getting there?" As if on the universe read my thoughts the conductor says loudly, "WE WILL BE ARRIVING SOON, GET READY FOR YOUR DEPATURE."

"Well isn't that convenient" says Ruff. "Yeah, it is, what a relief it is to know we well be off of this Solance forsaken train." The teacher then stands up, gets the class's attention, and say loudly, "Alright everypony and little human(a little joke she came up with, I'm fine with it) we will be at the capital in a few minutes. I would like to remind you of how our schedule is for today. First, we will be getting off the train at the train station. Secondly, we all will be going to all of the historical places in the city. This will take up a big portion of our day, so get a partner and stay with them so you don't get lost as easily". RJ and I looked at each other. The teacher continued, "lastly we have the great honor of being invited to the castle in which the royal family stays in. I expect your best behavior during the duration the trip, but even more so at the castle. We don't want to make the wrong impression to the King and Queen. Ok, does everypony understand what we will be doing today and are there any questions, there are no stupid questions."

Everypony nodded with agreement; however there were a few questions. Many of them were very good questions, however there was one that just threw me through a loop. It was 'Can I have lettuce?' Everypony just looked at him with a look of confusion. He said, 'there are no stupid questions.' We all eventually died laughing and we couldn't even figure out why we were laughing. So after waiting, patiently if I may add, 15 minutes till we were finally there. The capital was quiet the sight. There were many buildings were built so high they scraped against the clouds in the sky, I'm not kidding either. We had finally made it to our destination.

(Princess Luna's position)

'Why doesn't anypony like us? We try so hard, yet nopony ever see us for who we are. We hope our sister is right about how we will make companions, we hope very much so.' We thought to ourselves. Our father told us about how a group of ponies will be coming to the castle at the end of the day. Hopefully we will make at least, as our sister says 'a friend', and they will like us for whom we are. That, that one pony will stay our friend for years to come. 'Well we are determined to do just that. We will make at least one friend by the end of the day. Who knows what could happen to us in the future.'

The day progressed with nothing to do, like usual. 'we are going to see our sister and see if we can seek out of the castle until the ponies from the colony arrive.' It took us a lot longer than we would have liked to find our sister, but we found her. "Greetings sister, would you like to seek out of the castle with us, maybe see what there is in the city?" "Oh hello sister, I would like that, but what would father think. I don't think he would approve of this." "We know, however we are bored and we would like to see what is out there in the real world, not the dark walls of an old castle. PPPPPPPPPPllllllllllleeeeeee eeeeaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssse eeeeeeeeeee(please elongated, just if you couldn't figure it out)." "Oh, alright, and you are right, I would like to see something new. Not these dusty, old walls." " We'll let us be off then, shall we." "Yes lets go."

(I wonder what is going to happen next, we'll I guess I'm going to find out today or sometime tomorrow. See ya next time)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'Well we are finally here. The capital of all Equestria. The place where the king, queen, and princess live. I can't believe we are finally there.' God the sight of the capital, it was breath taking. True the city was very large, but in my opinion there was a problem with the design and shape of the city. There were so many buildings in this city that it was almost impossible to tell what was really in the city. The buildings were built up to high, weren't spaced far enough apart, and there was nothing that really said, 'Hey look at me'. It was an amazing city, but it is still very dull.

"Ok everypony, we have arrived at the train docking station and the conductor will probably be here soon to tell us that it is ok to disembark. When we get off the train, I want everypony to get with their partner and stay with them the whole time we are here in the city, does everypony understand", says the teacher. We all nod in agreement. We waited a few minutes till the conductor came and told us it was ok to disembark just like the teacher said he would.

(Celestia's position)

'Oh my, I can't believe we are doing this. We're really going to sneak out of the castle and see what is in the city. How did I let Luna talk me into this? If father ever finds out about this, he is sure to lock us up in our rooms for a year and if we do get to come out, we are going to be in constant supervision by the guards. Is this really worth it? What if we…' my thoughts were interrupted by Luna. "We are almost done conducting our special operation; we will be in the public's eyes in no time. Ohhh we are so excited."

We had been sneaking around the castle for about half an hour. Not wanting to be seen by any of the guards. I was starting to think this was a bad idea. But, no we are going to go through with this, even if it kills Luna and I. We have been locked up in this castle for far too long, we need some fresh air outside of the castle. I don't know if this is a good idea or one that is worth the risk.

After some more careful timing and a bit of good luck, we had finally made it out of the castle. We would have been caught if it was for a commoner that was passing the gate, suddenly falling unconscious. Luna and I flew over the gate, carefully moving our shadow in places they would not be seen in. We landed in an alley way across the street. "OH MY SOLANCE, WE ACCUALLY DID IT, WE ARE OUT OF THE CASTLE UNATTENDED BY ROYAL GUARDS OR FATHER", I said in a slightly elevated whisper. "We are sister, and may we say it is most pleasurable to be out of that retched, massive, dusty castle."

It was great however I still felt uneasy about what we did. There was one more thing that made my sister and I nearly have a heart attack. It was when we heard a voice behind us. "Well looky here boy'z. We got us some new toys to play with. 'OH MY FATHER, WHAT HAVE WE GOT OURSELVES INTO NOW'?

(My position)

We had been walking through the city for quite some time now. It was great, but not as great as I would have hoped for. "Hey Connor", says Ruff quietly. "Yeah, what is it RJ?" "What do you say we sneak away from the rest of the group and see what really is in the city?". I couldn't believe what I just heard. "Are you crazy, we would get in so much trouble?" "Aw come on Connor, you are always saying we shouldn't be doing certain things, you need to live a little, come on were going now." I don't know why I followed him, I guess it was to make sure he didn't get lost, of maybe it was consciousness telling me I should follow him, but I did. We had been walking around for I'd say for about half an hour.

"Ok RJ, we really should be getting back by now. The rest of the group has probably noticed we are not there with them anymore. We need to go." "Aw come on, we haven't gone thaaa…" he was interrupted by a sudden screaming coming from a nearby alley way. I knew somepony was in trouble. However there was no one around, which I could see, so I did the only thing I could think of. Go find out what was wrong myself. I sprinted toward the screaming, RJ said, "Where are you going" but I did not hear him.

It only took me an instant to get to the alley way. And what I say was a few stallions were surrounding what looked like a couple of fillies. I crouch down and stayed back just far enough for me to hear what the stallions were going to say. And what I heard next made me so mad I nearly burst. "Oh come on you two we just want to play with you" said what seemed to be the leader of the stallions. "No, stay back, don't want to do anything with you ponies" said one of the unknown fillies, I believe she is a shape of white, but it is kinda hard to see them. "Ok if you won't come out to play, we will just have to _come in._

I knew I had to do something. I know that I am taller than any pony that I have ever met by quite a bit, but I don't know if I could take on all three of these stallions. I guess there is only one way to find out. "HEY, IF YOU DON'T LEAVE THOSE FILLIES ALONE RIGHT NOW, I AM GOING TO BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU(I don't know where the swearing came from, but it works)!" The three stallions turned around to see who said that. They were stunned at first what they sought, but they quickly shook it off. "Well looky here boys, we got a knight in shining armor here to save a couple of fillies from a few big bad stallions. Oh what are we going to do" the leader said mockingly. "If you aren't going to let the girls go, I'm going to be forced to hurt you.

"You may be taller than us, but you can't beat all of us. Get him boys." They all launched at me, however what they didn't know, along with the entire pony population was I had made my own fighting style. I didn't think I would ever have to use it, but it is a good thing that I know how to though. I dodged there barrage and countered with a round house kick (that's what I called it) and it smashed all three of their faces.

I then went on the defensive. I knew these stallions wouldn't go down so easily. They all got up eventually. The leader said, "That was quite impressive, but now YOU DIE!" Out of nowhere they pull out knives on me. I may have fighting training, but I don't think I can beat them now at all. Oh well, I'm not giving up on these fillies, even if it kills me I will save them. The first thing I did was I evaded the leader, grabbed the side of his body, and through him as hard as I could into the western wall. He hit with a loud thud. He was out cold. The other two saw this, but they didn't even seem to care. "So you think if you defeat one of us it will scare the both of us, then you are very mistake." 'Damn I was really hoping that would scare them off.' I quickly realized that they changed their battle tactics because the closer one attacked me by himself. He was slightly faster than I thought and he clipped me on the arm. I didn't have time to react because the next one attacked me. I should have seen him coming, but he got me while I was disoriented. He stabbed me right in the side of my abdomen. I fell to the ground crying out in pain. "We told you we would kill you, now we are going to do what we were going to do in the first place, _play with the fillies_." They walked away from me.

While they walked away from me, I was thinking of how I could still win the fight, but I could not think of anything. They were right, I was going to die. But then I looked over at the fillies. They had a look of horror in their eyes. I don't know what happened inside of me, but something inside of me just snapped. The ground started to shake with so much force, it seemed earthquake like. My body rose from the ground with a golden aurora surrounding me. My eyes glowed bright white and I was mad. I knew I was going to do something bad, but these stallions needed to pay. By the time the stallions realized something was going on, it was too late for them. I somehow summoned a great amount energy out of nowhere into the palm of my hand, and I fired it somehow at the stallions.

When the blast hit them, there was a massive explosion. The explosion was so massive it destroyed the surrounding buildings and part of the street. When the smoke cleared from the scene, the stallions that were attempting to do something bad no longer existed. They were disintegrated where they had stood. I floated back to the ground with ease, even though I have no idea how I even did that. I look at the fillies. They now looked surprised and confused as I did. After all that the aurora that was surrounding me disappeared just as fast as it came to me. I fell to the ground and passed out, but before I feel into my unconscious slumber I heard the voices of two angels say, "Oh my Solance, SOMEPONY, PLEASE COME SAVE THIS HERO FROM DIEING."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(My position)

'Ohh where am I and how did I get here?' I asked myself. 'All I remember is those 2 stallions that I was fighting stabbed me in my side and then I don't remember anything after that…..OH CRAP, WHERE ARE THOSE TWO FILLIES.' My eyes flip open as fast as I could, but I soon realized I was not on the alley way I was in not that long ago, or I hope not that long ago. I was in a plan white room with almost no decorations anywhere. Just a room with me on a bed. I looked down at my side. I found that I was wearing a cast on my side. 'Where am I?'

As if on the universe heard my question, the door to the room opened. A doctor walked through the door way. "Oh you're awake. I was wondering when you would wake up." "Who are you and how did I get here?" "The question is, do you know what you have done and what are you?" "I'm a human being, but what do you mean what I have done? Have I done something wrong by saving a couple of fillies from some very bad stallions?"

"No, but do you know who those fillies were?" "Do really think I would take the time to get a good look at the fillies, while I am trying to beat the crap out of stallions? And the fact that this is the first time I've been in the capital. So no, I do not know who those fillies were." "Well somepo, uh, I mean somehuman woke up on the wrong side of the bed." "I'm sorry; it's just that I'm in a place I've never been in. Also the fact that I have no idea how I got here." "That's fine; however we are getting off topic. Well those two fillies were no ordinary fillies. They were the princesses of Equestria, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna."

I couldn't believe what I just heard. I SAVE THE PRINCESS OF EQUESTRIA FROM BEING RAPPED AND MOSTLIKELY ALSO BEING MURRDERED. It sounded like something out of a fairytale. I did something that is mostly to never happen in history, but wait, where are they? "Hello is anyhuman home?" "Oh sorry; that was something I didn't expect. But while we're on the subject, where are the princesses. Also are they ok" I ask rapidly. "They're fine son, in fact they are the ones that ran and got somepony to help you. However, they were traumatized by the experience. They eventually, after a couple of days were able to tell the authorities what happened. I must say you are a piece of work if you were able to level two of the most famous places in the city." "I DID WHAT? AND HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN UNCONSIOUS?"

"Oh well, I guess you deserve an explanation on what happened. I will tell you by the information we got from the princess. After the stallions had stabbed you in your side, they turned their attention back to the princesses. As the princess gazed into the eyes of the stallions, they thought they were goners. Princess Celestia said that she looked into your eyes and you looked back at her. Then something she couldn't explain very well happened. From what we can guess, you gained a massive amount of power from an unknown means. Your body was surrounded with a golden light and it lifted you off the ground several feet into the air. Also your eyes glowed like two pure white orbs. The stallions looked back at you surprised. You raised your arm and you somehow made an attack that destroyed the surrounding buildings. The buildings came down, however there was nopony inside of them at the time and the buildings didn't come down where you and the princesses were. When the dust cloud cleared the stallions were nowhere to be seen. We suspect that they were disintegrated by some unknown reason. After all that happened you came back down to the ground and passed out. The princesses then screamed out for somepony for help and to help you."

"They were happy they were not in danger any anymore, but they could tell you needed medical attention. So they flew back to the castle, explained what they could, and they got their father to send a medical team to come save you from your own death. When we got there, we could tell that you had lost a lot of blood, but not enough for you to die. We picked you up and brought you back to the castle's medical wing and performed many surgical processes on you. After several hours of putting you back together we had successfully brought you back to a stable level."

"You have been here ever since. That happened nine days ago. You have been unconscious for nine days." My mind was sent into an uncontrollable spiral. The first thing I did was I had first saved princesses. Then I leveled the surrounding area. Defeated the gang of stallions by somehow summoning a massive amount of power. Gained some unknown powers that I didn't know I even had. And finally I had almost died; if it wasn't for the princesses I would be dead.

I must have had look of unbelief. "I know it is a lot to take in, but according to the princess that is exactly what happened. Now the situation that is upon you now. The king has informed me that when you have finally awakened and when you are well enough to walk he would like to talk to you about what took place days ago. He did inform me that you are in no trouble; however he still would like to talk to you in private.

As if my life could get any worse, the king of Equestria, EQUESTRIA wants to talk to me about something I can't even explain myself. All I knew was I passed out again. All that was on my mind was, 'I AM ROYALLY FUCKED.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'Ah not this again', I said to myself. As I open my eyes, yet again, I see that I'm still in the white room. 'Great, well I should have expected this. I still can't believe that I did all of that destruction…OH SHIT. I STILL HAVE TO SEE THE KING. OH CRAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPP.' While I was literally shitting myself over the fact that I have to meet the most powerful force in Equestria, I did not see two certain ponies also in the room with me. I almost jumped out of bed when I heard a voice that sounded like it could make angels cry. "Oh Luna, wake up, he is awake." "But sister, we don't want to go to school….just five more minutes." "Oh, Luna what am I going to do with you."

I watch this white filly, getting up from her prone position on the couch, where she is across the room, lightly tap another blue filly on the shoulder, and saying, "Come on sister, he is awake, and I would like to thank him. I know you do to." "Uhhhh…. We're sorry sister, what did thou say to use. We could not hear thou and…" The blue filly's eyes slowly wandered over to where I am laying, she gasps and ran over to me with in an instant. I knew at this point that these two were the two I saved, and then I also realized that they were the princesses. As she came running at me, I was afraid that she was going to hurt me. I braced myself for anything she might do to me.

However pain never came. Instead I felt something wrap around me and pulled me closer to the object. "Thank thou, Thank thou, Thank thou" the blue princess said while tears were streaming down her face. The next thing I knew was the white filly also came up to me, embraced me, and was repeating the same thing her sister was saying. However she was saying, "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you" instead of Thank thou. She was also crying as well.

I let them get out all of their emotions that they had pent up over the last uhhhhh however long it has been now. I lost the count of the days after I passed out. I could have been out a lot longer than I thought. They held me and they cried on me for about 45 minutes. The whole time I'm saying things like, "Hey it's all right", or, "Those mean stallions aren't going to hurt you again." They finally calmed down enough for them to make their own sentences up. "We are sorry, it's just that we have never met a kind hearted soul like yourself ever in our life", says the blue filly, which I suspect is Princess Luna.

"That is fine, but could two please get off of me. It's kinda hard to breath" (Just to give you a size example. I am 4' 6'' and they are close to, laying down, about 2' 10''. If I were to guess on weight, I'd say that they are individually about 40 pounds). They blushed so hard; I thought that they had turned into a rose and a violet. They got off of me, but they continued to look at me as if I was something that they wanted (Like a toy or candy you perverts).

"We are sorry, but you saved us from something that we don't like to think about. You risked your life to save us and you end up getting hurt. We hardly ever get out of the castle, so we don't get time to socialize, so you are the first being that we can call a true friend", says the white filly, I suspect that is Princess Celestia.

"We agree with our sister. We do not have anypony that we can do anything with. We are always locked up in that castle, getting little to no contact from the outside world. We are glad that thou risked your own life to save ours, not knowing that we were princesses. The doctor told us that you didn't know at first that we were princesses, so we are glad to have met somepo… We mean somehuman (add in a giggle sound effect) that would risk their own wellbeing to save another. We hope to be able to get to know our saver a little better, and maybe we could be friends someday."

"Well I just won't have this at all", I said. They looked sad. "Because you won't have to wait any longer. I will be your friend as long as you are also my friends." The next thing I know, I have two princess fillies snuggling me like a teddy bear. I could easily tell that they were very happy. We stayed like this for an hour, until the doctor came into my room. "Oh I see you are now well acquainted with your victims. But now you have a few visitors that would like to see you now. I will go get them", the doctor said and walk out of my room.

The princesses got off of me. "We have so much to do. We have to show you everything in the castle and we also have to many other things as well. Ohhhh we are so excited", says the blue princess. "We can do anything you want, but first I have to see who my surprise visitors are and I have to get out of this place." We waited a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company, when the door flung open with great force. "CONNOR YOUR ALIVE!" The next thing I knew was I had a Pegasus on me. Crying his eyes out. "RJ, is that you?" "Yes, but what's more important is you're alive", says my best friend, crying his eyes out, and hugging me as hard as he could.

"Connor S. Allison, you are in so much trouble, but first you are going to give me the biggest hug you have ever given in your entire life." "Daisy, you're here to. This is just like a family reunion." RJ got off of me and moved to my left side of the bed. Daisy came up to me, hugged me, and I told all of them what I had done to save the princesses. I was sketchy about the part where I annihilated the surrounding buildings, but I was still able to tell the story. "Ok everypony, we will be able to let him go in a minute because he has made a full recovery, but he still has to go see the king." 'Oh, yea, I forgot about that.'

"We can take him, we can take him, We can take him", says the two princesses in unison. "Ok, but you take it easy now. I don't want to see you back in here. No more doing things that can get yourself killed. Do I make myself clear." "Yes doctor." "Good, now everypony out of the room. Give the young man some privacy to put on his clothes." They all left the room. 'Ok, my first steps in weeks. Hopefully I won't fall on my face.' I slipped my feet off of the bed, touched the floor beneath it and slowly stood up. I was a little wobbly at first, but I eventually got the hang of it. I looked over at the counter where the doctor left my clothes. I put them on and I exited the room.

I was greeted by a few familiar faces. "Ok Ms. Daisy, just sign these papers and he may leave", said what I think was some type of receptionist. While Daisy signed the papers, I was being snuggled by my old friend and my new friends. Similar to a cat rubbing itself against its owner's legs. After Daisy filled out the paper work we all made our way to the king in the throne room. It took some time to get to that room because it was located on the other side of the castle and it was several flights of stairs up as well, but we eventually got to where we wanted to go.

There was two guards in front of the door. I believe they were like the first line of defense to the room. "State your business", said one of the guards. "This is the hero that saved our lives a couple of weeks ago, our father has requested that he was to come and see him as soon as he was well", said Celestia. The guard looked at each other, "We will inform the king that the hero is here to see him. Stay here." One of the guards went inside of the room. He came back about a minute or two later. "He is ready to see you, but he has requested that only you go in to see him."

I look at the princesses with a look of fear. "It will be ok. He is not going to hurt you." 'Ok let's get this party started.' I went inside. The room was stunning. It seemed to be made entirely out of gold. Gems litter across the walls and a king at the end of the room that owned it. I walked to the king, but as I walked I got a good look at him. He was a little taller than I was; he had a look of elegances yet a stern look as well. His coat was as white as snow and his mane and tail were golden. What confused me is his mane and tail moved on their own. There was no wind in this room.

I bowed when I got to the other side of the room. "Rise", said a very powerful voice. "You human have done a great deed by saving my daughters with no information about who they were. You risked your own life to save their own. For this I am very grateful and my wife cried for many nights, that a being such as yourself would do something so brave for somepony he didn't know of. You may have also destroyed a small part of this city, but all is forgiven. So I am here to offer you an option. You can go home to the place you came from and always will be remembered, or you can stay here in the castle, under my own care, to learn on how to use your powers to a level you never even imaged. I will give you time on coming up with a decision."

'Did I just hear him correctly, did he just offer me to come live in the castle and to also help me learn on how to use my powers as well.' "I will need some time to think about my decision; I have to talk to my guardian about this. I will have an answer the next time I come see you. It shouldn't take that long your majesty." "Very well, go consult with your guardian and come to me with an answer." I came back to the "my friends and family.

"Well what did he say", RJ said. "He has offered me a place in the palace, to learn how to control my powers. I told him I needed time to think about it. So I came here to ask you Daisy if I can stay here. I am very grateful for what you have done for me, from the time you found me in that basket years ago and for all of your effort trying to find my family all these years. I just want to know if you're ok with this, because you have become a big part of my life. I consider you like a mother to me, but I want to know if you're ok with me leaving now, to find out what I am truly going to do with my life. Is it ok for me to stay here." At this point Daisy broke down into tears. "Of course you can stay Connor, and to tell you the truth you are like a son to me. If you want to stay here you can, but don't you forget about me. I would like to see you again someday."

We hugged each other as hard as we could, but I still had to tell the king of my decision. "You going to be ok Ruff." "Yeah, but you better not be thinking that this is the last we will see each other. I will pop up from time to time to see how you are doing. I expect you to do the same thing." We brohooved and I went back into the throne room. "Have you decided on what you are going to do." "I have your majesty. I would like to stay here, to learn on how to use my powers to protect the ponies of Equestria." "Very well, it shall be done."

I don't know what is going to happen next in my life, but I expect it is going to be very thrilling. At least I won't be doing this alone. I've got Celestia and Luna with me. What more can I ask for in life.

(This is not the end of the story, if that is what you are thinking. I still have much to tell)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(7 years later)

It has been seven years since the insistent I caused long ago. I have happily been living at the castle for that allotted time. I would wake up early in the morning, take a shower, and then I would head off for my training with the king. We still can't figure out how I turned into whatever it was I turned into seven years ago, but we did find out it was magic. I am now able to use magic, and I am able do more magic than anypony alive. Even the king himself. I couldn't figure out why, but I'm not complaining. After my training, the king and I would go get breakfast. We would sometimes eat with the queen and the princesses as well. They ate earlier than we did. I only saw the princesses, my new best friends because I never really saw Ruff anymore. We did stay in touch, but we did drift apart. I only saw the princesses once a month, if I was lucky. We didn't really spend time together, but when we did, we spent entire days together, sometimes nights as well.

Today however was different. I was on my way to my training that morning, but I could tell something was wrong. I could tell this because I could see pink clouds. I paid no mind to them. I just believed that they made a mistake when making the clouds. However, when they rained chocolate milk, it got my attention. I thought I might be going insane, but no I could see and taste chocolate milk coming out of these clouds. I went to tell the king immediately, but I could not find him anywhere. I also could not find the princesses or the queen. "Now where could they be." literally after saying that there was an explosion somewhere. So I did the logical thing anyone would do in this situation...run towards the explosion, because that is where all of the excitement is.

When I got to where I thought the explosion, exploded I found many things. First I found one of those rain clouds. But, that was not the weirdest thing found. I found a creature I have never seen in my life. He (or I hope it is a he. That is one of the many things in life you don't want to get wrong) was just looking off into the distance. I then inspected his height, guesses what he might weigh, and other things in that field. I then broke down his form, or at least I tried. He had the head of a pony, eagle and lion arm, crocodile and a horse's leg, a set of Mich. Matched wings, and a twisted unicorn's horn. To me, he shouldn't even be alive, but he is and I am not going to judge him for it. I would get very mad if somepony made fun of what I looked like. Ironically I did when I was small. Maybe he knows something about the explosion. I decided I was going to go talk to him.

"excuses me, but did you hear an explosion around here. I'm trying to find where the explosion went off and the pony that did it." "Well yes I did hear an explosion, but you will never find a pony alive that could have caused it", said the creature. "OK, why is that?" I was starting to get suspicious about this creature. "Because I caused it, but I didn't mean to. I just happened and nopony was around to get hurt. I'm sorry." "….that's ok, but where did the explosion go off?"

"It went off in the air nowhere near this building or any of the surrounding buildings…..You aren't scared of me" the creature in a scared, almost pathetic manner. "Why should I be scared of you, if it is about what you look like then you are mistaken. I would be mad if someone came up to me and started to make fun of me just because of what I look like." He was silent for a little bit then he burst into tears. He then embraced me. "Nopony has been as nice as you have to me, ever. I know we just met, but you are the first living thing that I can talk to without scaring off or making them pass out, Thank you."

'I know I need to find the king, queen, and the princesses, but this poor soul needs me.' So I let him run his course, until he was well enough to talk to again. He cried for many minutes after I had thought that. "Thank you, you have no idea how happy I am right now." "Oh I bet I do. Well anyway maybe you can help me now. I am looking for my king, queen, and princesses right now because they just disappeared, and I can't find them anywhere, do you think you can help me find them?" "Wait, do these ponies have a manes that move on their own." "Yes, how'd you know?" "Because I sent them to another dimension. I knew he was up to something, but I couldn't figure out what it was." I was silent for a while.

"Did you just say that you sent the royal family to another dimension?" "Yeah, they attacked me and I just reacted. I don't know how to control my powers very well yet." "How old are you and do you think you could bring them back?" "I am 13 and yes I believe I can bring them back, but will they attack me again?" "No they won't, because I will make sure they won't attack you." So he started to concentrate on how to bring them back. A little while later he said "Found them". The next I knew was that I had a white and dark blue pony on top of me. "Uhh sister where are we." "I think you are both on top of a friend and you can get off of me at any time, but if you are comfortable then you can stay as long as you want." "CONNOR, IS THAT YOU."

They are always happy to see me, but I can't figure out why. They started to snuggle me, like they normally do whenever we see each other. A few years ago they started to fight over me, because they always enjoy my company, or I think that is why. "He's mine." "No he's our's." I just lay there, letting them fight, because I think it is hilarious when do this. "Wow, you are special", said my new friend in the back round. I then heard the king say, "It's the Draconicus, Connor kill it." "What! Why would I do that?" "Because he is a Draconicus, an abomination to nature. It has to die." I could not believe what the king just said.

"Shame on you your highness. True he looks a little strange, but that is no reason to kill him or do anything to him." "How dare you disobey-""How dare I, you want to kill an innocent live. You're the one that attacked him, if anything what he did on accident to you was a good thing if that is how you treat other species!" The whole time we were yelling at each other, the Draconicus got behind me and tried to hide the best he could from the King. Solance was speechless, no living being has ever back talked him. He looked like he was going to explode. "IF YOU INCOLENT FOOL WON'T KILL THAT CREATURE, I WILL, NOW DIEEEEEEEEEE!" My new friend started to run way from his attacker. The king launched himself at my new friend. My friend didn't get that far before he was thrown to the ground. The king was about to finish off him, but I wasn't going to allow that. I was so mad that this fucking bastard would do something so wrong just because my friend looked different. I felt something familiar inside of myself boiling out of me.

My body was surrounded by a familiar aurora again. My eyes lit up again. I then launched myself at the king with so much force and so much speed he went flying into the air. I would say he went about a quarter of a mile in the air. At first he scrambled to catch himself, but he finally regained himself. "What hit me?" He looked down at me and he looked like he was going to shit himself. "What are you" is what he would have said if I let him finish his sentence. I jumped up at him and hit him directly in the face. I don't know how I was able to get to him in such a short amount of time. Now when I mean short, I mean 30 milliseconds or less.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh", he screamed in agony. "If you think it is a good idea to kill creatures that aren't normal, then why don't you KILL MEEEEEEEE!" I was somehow flying in the air like the king, but I didn't have wings. I proceeded to beat the shit out of Solance (an example of what happened, but only the from 7 seconds to 17 seconds, everything else is irrelevant). When he hit the ground, there was a crater where he had landed. Within a second I was where he was. He was conscious, but he looked like a jumble pile. He obviously had broken bones and many other health problems.

I picked him up by the throat, "You will kill you if you EVER TRY SOMETHING SO STUPID AGAIN." I threw him back into the ground. He was unconscious. I then proceeded to heal him. I knew how to do this because he had taught me how. When I was done, he was back to perfect health, but he still was unconscious. I knew as soon as he awoke he would throw me in the dungeon or he would have me executed, so I took off again. I flew way, and I would say I was flying close to the speed of light because I was already in the forest by the time I took off.

Still in my super form I thought of what I was going to do next. 'I know I may never return to Equestria, or at least for a while. I bet Celestia and Luna hate me now and probably never want to see me again. I will be executed if I am ever found, so I am going to leave Equestria forever.' "But child, that will not be 'necessary." 'What the, who said that and how did it know what I was thinking?' I turned around. What I found was not what I was expecting. I found a crystal cave and what looked like a crystal pony as well. "I know a way for you to stay in Equestria forever, but you will have to do something incredible to do it", the crystal pony said. 'I don't trust it, whatever it is, but what it speaks of is interesting me.' "And how is that?"

"Well all you all you have to do is freeze yourself in time until you feel it is time to reawaken. I can do this for you. Also if you do choose to do this you will be frozen in time for the next 1700 years, so there will be no record of you ever existing. The chose is yours." So I thought about it.' Well I can't stay here because I would be killed on site where ever I went inside or outside of the country and if you choose to do this it might kill me otherwise, so I will die either way. I might as well give it a shot.' "Fine, I've got nothing to lose. I will take you up on your offer."

He smiled at me. "Then follow me." So I did. We went into the cave. It was magnificent, but there is not time for sightseeing. We eventually got to what I could only describe as a giant clear white crystal somewhere in the cave. "All you have to do is channel some of your energy into it and the rest is done." I walked up to the crystal, I put my hand on it, and I concentrated. I started to pour my energy into the crystal and it lit up. After a few minutes the crystal started to form around me and eventually the crystal was completely around me. "Just a little more and you will be sent on your way."

After a little longer of this I was starting to get tired. This crystal can hold a lot of power. But then a blinding flash of light was set off and I was frozen in the crystal. 'Have a nice rest hero and may you have a safe journey to your new life' was the last thing I heard before everything went dark.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (Twilight's position, also takes place durning Canterlot Wedding)

I awoke in a strange place. I couldn't see anything, until I used a spell that allowed me to gain a faint glow out of my horn. It seemed to me that I was in some sort of crystal cavern, or something. 'where am I', I thought to myself. I called out, "Hello". I heard my voice echo for some time. I got up and started to walk around. "Is anyone there?" I then walked straight into one of the crystals. I could see my reflection. I then started to hear laughing. "Where am I?" The crystals glowed a shade of green. Then an image of the so called Princess Cadence then appeared on many, if not all of the crystals in the room. "In the caves beneath Canterlot. Once home to greedy unicorns who wanted to claim the gems that could be found inside. And now…your prison." "Help, Help!" maniacal laughter of the princess. "It's no use, no one can hear you, and no one will ever figure out where to look for you either. Most ponies have forgotten that these caves even exist. Which is why it is the idle place to keep the ones who try to interfere with my plans. Hahahahahahahahah." "Plans, what plans?"

She made a strange face, "the plans for your brother of course." "don't you dare do anything to my brother you, you monster!" I charged a magical blast. "Only way to stop me is to catch me." My reflection appeared everywhere. I looked around my surroundings. I found her again. "Over here." I got mad and shot at her. My blast then proceeded to bounce off of the crystals in the room. I lowered myself to the ground. My blast hit the ground, just about a foot or two away. She appeared briefly again below me. "Nope. Over here. Hahahahaha." I shot another blast. It shattered the crystal. She moved somewhere else. I then shot that crystal. It shattered as well. She appeared on a wall on the other side of the room. I put all of the energy I had into the blast and fired at her.

The wall exploded and I found the princess sitting behind it. She looked at me, she seemed surprised. 'I'm going to kill her.' "No wait-" I tackled her to the ground. "Please don't hurt me…Twilight it's you. It's me." I didn't believe her. "Please you have to believe me. I've been imprisoned like you. The Cadence that brought you down here was an imposter." "Likely story." I tried to make an intimidating face. The Cadence then proceeded to do some sort of dance. "Sunshine sunshine, ladybugs awake, clap your hooves and do a little shake." She smiled at me. I was happy. "You remember me." "Of course I do, how could I filly I loved to sit for the most." We both heard the evil laughing of the imposter in the back ground. "We have to get out of here."

I proceeded to run off to find an exit. "Twilight wait, we can't leave yet. I know what you're thinking, but listen first." 'WHAT, What could be so important that we have to wait for.' I stopped and listened. "You see Twilight, I have been down here for a while and I have seen some interesting things in here. However, there is a specific crystal back there." She pointed behind her with her hoof. "That contains a being of great power. He seems to be frozen in it. I believe he is the hero of Equestria that saved the princesses long ago from a group of very bad stallions. If we can get him out of the crystal, I believe he will help us save Canterlot." I couldn't believe it. If this being is really the lost hero, then we could easily take out the imposter and save my brother.

"Well what are we waiting for. Lets get him out of there." Cadence smiled and she lead the way to the crystal. It wasn't that far at all. Like Cadence said, there was a strange creature frozen in a crystal that was positioned in the middle of the room. He looked like some type of ape with a short brown mane, about 5' 6'', and I would say he weighed around 150-160 pounds, but it says in legend that he had the strength of hundreds of earth ponies and the magic of an army of unicorns trained to be lethal soldiers. "Ok how do we get him out?" "I don't know, I tried breaking the crystal, but it is very strong." I started to think of how to get him out. In an instant I knew how, but it was very drastic, but we are in desperate need of all of the help we can get.

I charge my magical blast to the maximum and fired at the crystal. It hit the crystal, but it didn't just explode. It was an explosion that you could probably feel all the way from ponyville. We were shot back very far away. We were disoriented for a bit, but quickly recovered. 'Wow. It must have taken a massive amount of power to make that crystal form.' We found him on the ground where the crystal used to be. He was breathing. "You did it Twilight. Now we will need to take him with us. Here, help me pick him up." We decided to carry him with magic because he weighed a ton. We then proceeded to find an exit.

(My position)

'Ahhhhhhhhh, where am I?' I thought to myself. 'Ohhhh yeah, I was frozen in a crystal…..WAIT I'M OUT. HOW LONG WAS I OUT?' I then realized I was being carried somewhere, but I was not touching anything. 'They must be using magic, but wait what is this weird sensation I feel. I feels just like the feeling I have when I entered my super form. I must have unlocked it and now I have full control over it, but I can test that later. First, where am I.' I slowly opened my eyes. I could see I was indeed moving because I could see a crystal ceiling moving with my body. I looked to my left and found a pink alicorn, wait what? She indeed did have a horn and wings. I was blown away. We stopped. "Now how are we supposed to get up there" , said the alicorn. "Well I will just teleport us up there" , I look to my right and found a purple unicorn. "Twilight you can't teleport us up there and carry this creature at the same time. You could end up killing yourself." "I will just have to try." I wasn't just going to allow her to do that to herself.

"That won't be necessary, I believe I have enough strength to hold myself up on my own now." They both gasped and I fell to the ground, it kind of hurt. "Owwww, why did you drop me?" "He's awake" , they say in unison. "Yes, I am awake. Now can you please tell me why you are carrying me through a dark crystal cave that I walked into a very long time ago." The purple unicorn was hesitant at first, but she came up to me and said, "Are you the Lost Hero of Equestria?" 'What did she just say. Ahh man I didn't work, but at least I won't have to be hated by anypony.' "Yes I am, but how did you know. I am guessing since you obviously aren't sure, which proves to me that I have been in the crystal for a very long time." "Well you fit the description of what he looked like, but that is not important. We need your help. An imposter has impersonated Princess Cadence. The real one is over there. The fake one is about to marry my brother and we suspect that she is going to do something really bad. Please we need your help."

"Wow that is quite a situation you have here, but yes I will help you. You will probably need all of the help you can get." "YOU WILL, OH THANK YOU." She tackled me. "Ok we can get the pleasantries later, we have a situation that needs to be addressed. Once we get the problem out of the way, I will give you a full introduction on who I am, and I bet you want to know why I froze myself in that crystal long ago. I will answer that and any other questions you have as well."

"Yay, now hold still I will teleport us up there. That is where we suspect is the exit." And that is what she did. We appeared up and that cliff side. I was a little wobbly at first. "Wow, it has been a long time since I have done that." I regained my composer and we continued towards the light. We were then out of nowhere ambushed by a mint green unicorn, a blue unicorn, and a pale white unicorn. "You are not going anywhere." "That's what you think." I put out my right hand. The next thing they knew, they were bombarded with a force so strong, it made ground shatter and they flew across the room. They hit the wall on the far side of the room and became wall decorations because they went into the wall. "Piece of cake."

I proceeded to blow on my hand like it was a weapon, twirled it around, and stuck it in my pocket. I turned around and found the ponies that had got me out of the crystal. Their jaws were literally touching the floor. "No time to explain, let's go." They shook it off and we continued on. We came out of the cave into a room that looked like a dance hall. It had the same look as the old castle I used to live in. 'Ok this is just ironic.' Come on, I know the way from here" , the pink princess said. We ran after her. After a three minute jog for me, but a three minute sprint for them, we finally got to where we needed to go. They were panting. I gave them a second to recover. "Ok, they should be through that door. Once we go in, we have to finish the job fast. Are you two ready" , the princess said.

The unicorn looked at me and I looked at her. We said in unison, "Yes". "Ok let's go crash my wedding." She went to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "It's locked. Do you think you could open it?" "Yeah, sure no problem." "Ok on the count of three break down the door. 1.2.3333333333! I ran at the door as hard as I could and smashed through it. I fell to the ground. They came through the whole in the door. I heard the voice of an somewhat familiar voice say, "What is the meaning of this". I look up and I see the pink princess, a clear white stallion, but they weren't the ones that scared me. No amount of time I could ever erase what I also found in the room as well. What I found was none other than **Princess Celestia**.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (Celestia's position)

"Princess Cadence and Shining Armor. It is my great pleasure that I announce you-" "CRACK, BOOM" The door to the wedding hall suddenly was blown over by something. There was a dust cloud. "STOP!" 'That sounded like Twilight, but she wasn't the one who blew down the door.' Twilight came out of the cloud with a menacing look. "Hold on one second. Are you ok Hero?" 'Hero, what hero?' "What is the meaning of this", yell out loud. The dust cleared, but there was something on the floor, with Twilight. It was an ape like creature, but it looked familiar. It looked at me and I looked at I, we were now looking each other straight in the eye. 'He looks familiar, I mean really familiar, but where have I seen him before…..OH MY SOLANCE IT'S HIM. IT'S CONNOR.'

(Back to me)

I couldn't believe it. It was Celestia. She had grown a lot, but I was at least two-two and a half feet taller than her. 'How is she here right now? She should have died a long time ago….Ah man, now I have to listen to her tell me that she hates me now.' We just continued to look at each other in a transfixed stare. We didn't even pay attention to what was going on around us. We then heard gasps all around us. "Uhhh, why does she have to be so possessive of her brother", the imposter said aloud. There were strange looks from those around the imposter. She looked surprised. "(add crying sound) why does she have to be so possessive of her brother. Why does she have to ruin my special day?" More crying sounds. "Because it's not your special day, it's mine." The real princess stepped in. There were gasps all around. "What, but how did you escape my brides maids." The princess, the unicorn, and I reminisced that moment. They smirked.

"Our friend here did that for us. He is someone that is very important in history." "Well he must be very clever, but you're still too late." I hear some orange earth pony with a southern accent say, "I don't understand, how can there be two of um." "She's a changeling. She takes the form of somepony you love and gains power by feeding on your love for them." A green flash of light entered the room where the imposter was standing. She was changing into her real form. Her wings snapped into what looked like insect wings, with holes in them. Her coat was a dark black color. Her forehooves changed back to her normal form, again they had holes in them as well. Her horn was crooked and looked like it was missing parts. Her mane went down and it was a dark blue swamp color. Her eyes opened, they here green. She started to laugh egomaniacally. She had fangs as well. She was about as tall as Celestia, maybe a little shorter. I got to say, she looked like an ponied insect.

"Right you are princess and as queen of the changelings it is up to me to find food for my subjects. Equestria has more love than any place I've ever encountered. My fellow changelings will be able to devour so much of it, we will gain more power than we've ever dreamed of." "They will never get the chance, Shining Armor's protection spell will keep them from ever reaching us", the pink princess said. I think I heard somepony say her name was Cadence; I'm just going to call her that. "(More egomaniacal laughing) Huh, I doubt that. Isn't that right dear?" "MMhm", Shining Armor said with a nod. Cadence looked shocked and ran at the queen. "Ah, Ah, Ah. Don't want to go back to the caves no do we." Cadence backed up. "Ever since I took your place I've been feeding on Shining Armor's love for you and every moment he grows weaker and so does his spell. Even now my minions are chipping away at it." I don't know why we all looked up at the sealing.

"(Even more egomaniacal laughing) He may not be my husband, but he is under my total control now." Cadence gasped. "I'm sorry to say that he is unable to perform his duty as captain of the royal guard." "Not my Shining Armor!" "Soon my changeling army will break through, first we take Canterlot, and then all of Equestria." Celestia and I were still looking each other dead in the eye, but I heard every word. I got up from my prone position and decided it was time for me to step in. I broke eye contact with Celestia and looked the Queen straight in the eye. "Princess Cadence, I believe it is time for me to step in as my former self, the Lost Hero of Equestria." I know everypony in the room heard me, and there were many gasps. The queen looked shocked, but then burst into laughter. "You expect me to believe that you are the lost hero. Oh that's rich." I smirked. 'I guess it is time to see if that familiar feeling is what I believe it is.' I concentrated to find the feeling again.

I found to it deep inside of myself and metaphorically grasped hold of it. The little pebbles in the room started to float off of the floor. Everypony was now focused on me. All the unicorns could tell that my magic level was skyrocketing. I hear the queen say, "No it can't be". I scream out, "Ahhhhhhhhhh". The ground shakes tremendously and many ponies were now airborne as well. They all flew up, down, or any which way you could think of. Right now however, they are of no concern to me. The ground broke into several large pieces. The tremors were now a full blown massive earthquake. I believe the castle is strong enough to handle it. My hair went up, but didn't light yet, my eyes however did. My body was now glowing faintly, but not at full strength yet. It did however look like I had electricity flowing off of my body. The queen was petrified now. I look at her with an evil face and my hair went to gold. I now fully look like I am on fire with this much magic flowing through my body and out into the open air.

The queen looked like she was going to crap herself. "You look like you have seen a ghost Chrysalis. Are you going to be ok, because I was looking forward to wiping this castle floor with your body as my mop." "I am not scared of you." She shot me with some type of blast. Smoke went everywhere. "I guess that he wasn't as powerful as we suspected, to bad he looked li-" the smoke cleared and I was still standing there in front of the unicorn I had met earlier and Cadence. I looked like the blast didn't even faze me. "You're going to need a lot more than that to put me down, really you're going to have to put everything you have into this fight if you want to beat me. Now let us finish this." 'That was pathetic; I'm like this a lot more now that I can control this power to my command.

"NO ONE TELLS ME WHAT TO DO, NO ONE. She shot me again with a lot more power. It came at me, but I knew I could easily deflect it. I pushed out my arm and hit the blast out one of the glass windows in the room. Chrysalis looked like she was going to pass out, but she hadn't realized that her attack did absolutely nothing. After a minute of heavy breathing and looking at the floor, she finally looked up to see that I still had my hand out to where I had deflected her attack. (If you want an example of what this fight looked like from beginning to end, go here watch?v=W3QXG8xRcH0, watch from O:OO-0:55, skip 0:56-1:17, and finish with 1:18-3:18, the rest doesn't apply here)

"Is that all you've got, because I haven't even gotten close to warming up. You are more like a starting point of my training exercises." "How is this possible?" "Not sure myself, I just gained the power out of nowhere, I couldn't tell you where I got them, but I have had enough of this. I'm going to finish this fight with you, get rid of your army, and allow Princess Cadence to finish her wedding with her soon to be husband." I instantly in no time flat was behind Chrysalis. She was confused where I had disappeared to. She finally looked behind herself to find a knee going right into her face. She flew up into the sealing, went through it and the many floors above it, and was sent out of the castle's roof. She however still was rising. She finally hit the protection spell the Captain was holding up. I charge an attack, an EMP (yes, but this isn't an electromagnetic pulse, this is an energy magical pulsar. It is an EMP for magic) but it was charged with a certain energy that would only affect changelings.

I sent out the EMP (Energy magical Pulsar) and it covered many miles of the area. It hit all of the changelings in Canterlot and outside of it as well. They were sent flying into the distances, further than the edge of the hills of my line of sight. They were gone and wouldn't be able to use magic for a long time. 'Ironic, I saved Celestia and Luna once in the past and now I'm doing it again, but I won't be around very long to hear about it though.' I lowered my arms from the sky. I was floating the entire time, just a few feet off the ground. I touched back down on the ground and I shut off my power. My hair went back down, went back to its original brown color, and my eyes went back to their original brown color as well. The fight was over.

All of the ponies in the room were looking at me like I just did something that was impossible. Then there was the sound of clopping hooves on the ground from one of the audience ponies. Then all of the ponies were clopping to me. Shining Armor was one of them as well, I guess we was set free from the spell. I was flattered, but I had to get out of there fast. I didn't feel like changing again, so I turned around and walked away. As I walked passed Princess Cadence I said, "Now you can have a peaceful wedding, just how I expected you wanted." I didn't look back; I just continued to walk away. By the time I was a the door I heard Princess Celestia call out for me, "CONNOR, WAIT!" I stood still.

'I guess it is time to find out what she and Luna truly thinks of me.' I heard the clopping coming toward me, like someone was running at me. I turned around, but not fast enough, because as soon as I was about 2/3s of the way turned around, I was tackled to the ground. I wasn't expecting that. I then heard crying. I looked up to see Celestia was fully laying on top of me, she had also found a way to get her hooves around my midsection to embrace me. "Don't you ever leave Luna and I ever again. We missed you so much", she said in between sobs. 'I guess I was wrong about Celestia and Luna, or at least Celestia hating me. Hey where is Luna, I know she's here because Celestia wouldn't just let her die long ago.' I decided I would think about that later. Instead, I embraced Celestia tightly, but not too tightly because I don't want to hurt her.

I heard an 'Ah' in the back ground because of this sweet scene. We stayed like this for a while until she decided to get up. I then go on one knee to expect some sort of response as to why I had left. "Why did you leave us that day Connor, what you did was the right thing to do in that situation. Solance was the one that was being a jerk that day?" "I just thought that you and Luna would hate me for almost killing him. I thought that you would never want to see me again. That was the big reason. The other was, even if I stayed, I would be imprisoned for life and I would never get to see anything ever again. I thought I had lost you both in either reason, so I decided to leave. I believed it was the best possible choice." "Oh Connor, Luna and I would never hate you even if you had killed him. You are a big part of our lives and we will always believe that you are doing what is right", Celestia said while she looked like she was going to burst into tears again.

"Well, I'm happy that I didn't actually lose you two. Now we can be happy again, but first you need to do something for Cadence. She is waiting patiently up there for you." She smiled, turned around, and went back up to the pedestal. I took a seat in the front row. I watched as one of my best friends finished a wedding ceremony, I believe this was needed to be able to get rid of some tension. Celestia finished the ceremony, Cadence kissed Shining Armor, and we had one hell of a party afterwards. I had gotten to know who the elements of harmony were, and what the elements of harmony actually were as well. They didn't exist in my life time back 1700 years ago.

It was now night time. I was standing next to Celestia. I was catching up with Celestia about what has happened during my time of absence. I found out about who that dragonicus was. His name was Discord; I never actually got his name, to busy saving his life. I'm going to have to do something about that. I also found out about what happened to Luna. I felt horrible that she had to go through that and have to be sealed away in the moon for a thousand years. She had it harder than I did, because she was conscious the whole time. I wasn't. The next thing I know is I hear another familiar voice, one I haven't heard in 1700 years, but seams just like yesterday. "Connor is it really thou?" I turned around to find a dark blue alicorn with a crescent moon cutie mark and a mane that moved on its own. "Yes Luna, it's me, and I am sorry for leaving you and your sister a long time ago. I won't be so arrogant again."

I was then tackled for the second time today to the ground by an emotional princess. I took some time to calm her down enough, but when she did, it looked like part of the Luna I knew had come back to life. She looked happier, and more cheerful. I then caught up with Luna for the rest of the night. It was now around 9:30 pm. It was time for the bride and groom to have their special dance together. I felt happy for those two love birds. After they had finished Twilight nodded to Pinkie Pie. She looked so like she was going to explode with happiness. There was also a squee noise coming from somewhere. She ran over to a station that I was unfamiliar with. She then pulled out a pony with sunglasses on. That pony had a disk in her mouth. "Let's get this party started", Pinkie said. Then there was music. Twilight sung a beautiful song named love is in bloom.

Before Shining Armor and Cadence drove away in their chariot, he talked to Twilight about something. I couldn't hear, and then he came over to me. "Thank you again for saving me, Cadence, and the rest of Equestria from that ugly changeling queen." "Heh, it was nothing. They don't call me the 'Lost Hero' for nothing. He smiled and put up his hoof. He was doing something they referred to as a brohoove. We bumped hoof and fist together and he went to his chariot. Cadence threw the bouquet of flowers into the air. I caught it. All of the mares in the audience gasped and started a fight. I knew what it meant, but it was still funny. I turned around to find that both princesses were blushing. I didn't know why, but I didn't ask.

The new couple got into a chariot, and drove off. The day ended a great way, even though it had a bad beginning, it was still a good day. We watched as the chariot drove away. Many of the ponies and including the Mane six, the princess I grew up with, and I all stayed for the after party. It was a great time. Finally the party ended and everypony went to their own rooms for the night. I was about to go find a room for myself when Luna and Celestia both stopped me. Luna said to me, "Connor we will personally show you to your room." "Ok Luna, huh just like the old days. Last time you both gave me a room, and now you're doing it again." She smiled.

All three of us had walked to a secluded part of the castle. I'm guessing this is where the Princesses and other important ponies of Equestria stay. We went to the top of the tower in the section. At the end of the hall there were two doors, guarded by two royal guards. "You are dismissed", Luna said. They walked away. I opened the doors I found a room that looked like it was made entirely out of gold. There were two queen size beds that could easily hold two of me, a balcony, a massive bathroom with a bathtub that could hold my size as well. But there were already items in the room. I started to think that this wasn't entirely my room at all. "Um whose room is this?" "This is our personal bedchambers and now it is also yours. We don't want to lose you again, so we both decided it was best for you to stay with us during the night or day, depending on when you go to sleep", Luna said. She wasn't using the royal we also.

"Wait a second, I'm going to be sleeping in the same room as the Princesses of Equestria. Don't you think that is just a little strange." They shuck their heads. "Ok, well enough for me. However, there are only two beds. Where am I going to sleep? They both blush a deep crimson. "You will sleep with us." I was confused at first, but then I remembered we used to do that all of the time, so I didn't pay attention to it. "Really now, just like the old days." They somehow blush even more. I can't figure out why. "Well I am tired after that long day. I'm going to bed." I started to walk towards one of the beds when Celestia said something. "Wait Connor, Luna and I both have something to tell you." I turned back around. "Ok, tell me." They blush again and in unison they both say, "We love you". I thought they were just being friendly.

"Well I love you two as well." They both look a little frustrated. "No, Connor we mean love as in lovers love", Celestia said. Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttttt ttttttt (What elongated). "It is true Connor; we have both loved you dearly since the day you save us. At first it we were happy to finally have a friend, but over the years we got to know you better and we fell in love with you. We have for the longest time wanted to be with you, but left before we could ever tell you how we felt. So now we want to prove to you just how much _we love you_", Luna said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Is this true?" They both nodded. I then thought back over the years. I am still just 16, unless you count the 1700 years I was frozen, but I don't count that. I did spend all the time I could get, when I could get it with them. Even if I was exhausted from the early training, I wasn't going to pass up the time I could spend with them. I would also do everything with them when I could. If we went outside, all of us went outside. If we wanted to play, we played and many other things. I soon realized I was also in love with them, but could a relationship like this even work. A human and two pony princesses. Yes two, because there is a law that allows stallions to have up to six mares with him as long as the mares are fine with the fact that they all want to be with that stallion. It would look strange, but I am a legend, it won't look as weird.

"I guess I love you two as-", I never finished the sentence that night. I was tackled by both princesses to one of the large beds. Let's just say that there wasn't much sleeping last night, but there was a lot of action.

**(Ok, if any of you fellow readers want to send me a clopfic of this night, I will post it and I will in the chapter give you all of the credit for writing it and a personal thanks as well. I wouldn't event know where to start a clopfic like this. I would need a professional or someone with experience for this.)**


End file.
